the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a dragon. Archives 1 In the Forest.... His vision blurred and he collapsed. Icewish ♥ 00:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws saw someone collapse. She was very worried, so she flew down and saw a dragon lying on the ground. Alarmed, she tried to see if he was awake, but when she got no response, she started trying to dress his wounds. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire was too weak to stand. Icewish ♥ 03:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Kaida watched Spitfire and gasped. She shook her head. "I should've known.." she flew over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) While Argentum was out hunting, Aurum saw Spitfire, unsure what to do. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire closed his eyes. Icewish ♥ 00:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida looked at him. "Is he.. dying?" she said quietly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Later.... Spitfire opend his eyes. His wounds were dressed and he felt much better. He stood up and looked around. Icewish ♥ 01:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Aurum walked towards Spitfire, asking if he was okay. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida blinked. "Good morning." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire looked extreamly confused. "Where am I?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 01:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum returned with a deer. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida shuffled her talons. "The woods." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Where's Seafire?" he then asked, worried. Icewish ♥ 01:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "I... Do not know," replied Aurum. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire broke into a run, but his senses hadn't fully returned yet. He ran into a tree by mistake. "Oh God this is embarrassing....." he said, quietly. Icewish ♥ 02:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing barley opened her eyes, she stared at Seafire and sighed. - Dawn "I'm starting to get worried about Spitfire..." said Seafire to Waterwing. Icewish ♥ 02:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Aurum was watching Spitfire, concerned. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing nodded and said " Even know he attacked me, I still am worried about him, go...go look for him." 15:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Seafire flew off, shouting her brother's name. Icewish ♥ 15:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum went flying, spotting Seafire from a distance. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing stood up and walked away from the her nest. 15:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Seafire spotted her brother. Icewish ♥ 15:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum saw Waterwing as he was landing nearby. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing hobbled over to a lake and dove in healing her wings quickly (Yeah she is just that awesome. No she has a spiecal power with water) RueyWill put later! 15:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The two walked back to their den. Icewish ♥ 15:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum was watching Waterwing, slightly puzzled. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing climbed out of the water, the holes in her wings closed and her scales shined with water droplets. RueyWill put later! 16:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Look, I'm really sorry about all this..." she said to her brother. "Yeah..." he replied. Icewish ♥ 16:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing slowly padded up to Spitfire and apoligized. RueyWill put later! 16:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 16:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Look I'm really sorry for intruding on your life, I leave right now if you want." she turned and left RueyWill put later! 16:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire sat down and said angrily to himself "Why am I such a moron?" Icewish ♥ 16:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum was still watching. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing clawed throught the forest and flew up through the trees avoiding them. RueyWill put later! 19:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum decided to follow, curious where she was going. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing flew faster and faster until she reached the ocean, she dove down into the water and caught a shark in between her jaws. RueyWill put later! 19:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Nice catch," spoke Argentum. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing froze and looked up, "Oh, thanks " she said and ripped off a peice to gulp down. "Oh god, this is alot to feed just one dragon" RueyWill put later! 19:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Not to bother you, but why did you leave?" asked Argentum. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, that, I didn't want to bother them anymore, they seemed unhappy with me their." she said between gulps of food RueyWill put later! 19:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida looked around, confused. She didn't know what was going on. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) She sighed and finished her shark RueyWill put later! 19:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Argentum replied, "I see." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh I'm sorry are you hungrey?" she asked and said "I can go and catch you something" RueyWill put later! 19:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Kaida opened her wings and flew around for a while, troubled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Nah, I'm fine," said Argentum. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 19:37, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm looked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing nodded and sat up licking her muzzle clean. RueyWill put later! 22:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Balios and Xanthos flew around the ocean. They were Water Dragons, a sub-breed to western dragons. Icewish ♥ 23:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Waterwing blinked and watched them fly. RueyWill put later! 23:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos landed on the beach. Icewish ♥ 00:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, hi" Waterwing said looking at Xanthos RueyWill put later! 00:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Xanthos as he scanned the beach as if looking for something. Icewish ♥ 00:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "What are you looking for?" she said and looked in the direction he was. RueyWill put later! 00:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "It's just I can't find my little brother," said Xanthos. "We were teaching him how to hunt, and then he vanished." Icewish ♥ 00:44, March 6, 2013 (UTC) "I'll help you find him." she said and stood up stretching her wings RueyWill put later! 00:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Lightingbolt looked down at the forest below. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 01:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws flew up into a tree. She hated being seen by other Dragons, so she made sure her home was carved into a tree with the entrance so small, only she could get through. She curled up for a nap. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 11:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos nodded. Icewish ♥ 15:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai was flying above the beach when she saw two other dragons chating loudly to each other. She flew down by the rocks and hid to eavesdrop. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos, who was unaware of his stepbrother's worry, flew quietly over to Asurai. "Who are you?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 20:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asurai widened her eyes and turned her head around slowly, "Um...." her cheeks were reddening in some sort of embarrassment, "Why do you wanna know?" she asked. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Because you are spying on my brothers," said Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 20:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, so you must be the one they are looking for..." Asurai smirked. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "They are looking for me?" asked Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 20:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well, i heard they were looking for someone. Not sure if it's you specifically, maybe you should go to them and see." Asurai answered. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''Keep calm, and Highland Dance, lass!!!!'' (╯°□°）╯]] 20:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Pedasos. He flew over to Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 20:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans